Can We Keep Her?
by medusaoblongata
Summary: Roadhog and Junkrat accidentally kidnap someone. Lemons. Non-con, NON-CON, 3some, you have been warned.


The heist had gone perfectly, Roadhog thought, the guards of the vehicle barely putting up a fight before he and Rat had cut them down. The armored car, just where they'd been told it would be, with just as many guards as they'd planned for. Everything according to plan-or the vague grunts and scribblings that passed for planning between those two. It had all gone perfectly until now, because now he was staring down at the body of an unconscious woman and Rat was clapping his hands gleefully and yelping "Can we keep 'er? Can we? Can we?" As if the unexpected passenger was a lost kitten or a foundling puppy.

"She's a pretty one, ain't she?" Rat was beside himself, the fact that he'd just struck her in the head completely forgotten as he bent down and smoothed a strand of crimson hair away from her face.

"She's a liability," his companion grunted, his expression hidden as always behind the mask.

"She's mine! Oi found 'er! Oi'm keepin' 'er!" The bomber pouted up at the bigger man, folding his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Then you carry her." That brought a frown to the normally excited junker's face and he squinted up at Hog and then pulled his features into a truly miserable-looking expression.

"You gotta help me! She's ours now, mate!"

Hog simply grunted again and then reached down, tossing the woman over his shoulder and gesturing for the smaller man to head on toward their camping point.

"We'll see." The guttural warning was enough to raise the hairs on the necks of any sane person. Luckily those were in short supply.

She awoke with a throbbing headache, eyes flickering before they finally opened enough for her to see. She groaned, reaching up to touch the welt on her skull and wincing as her fingers made contact with the wound. It was then that she realized how unfamiliar her surroundings were and she startled, trying to push herself to her feet and letting out a yelp as the chains wrapped around her ankles tripped her neatly, sending her crashing to the ground once more.

"Oy! She's awake!" There was a jubilant voice suddenly nearby and she rolled onto her back only to find herself nose-to-nose with a soot-stained face that boasted a gold-capped grin and a wild shock of blonde hair atop it. "Wakey-wakey, eggs and-yipe!" He was suddenly hoisted out of her field of vision and his face was replaced with a massive figure who seemed to be glaring down at her from behind a tattered gas mask. It grunted and then reached down and prodded her with a thick pair of fingers, prompting a startled squeak of pure fear to emerge.

"W-who-where? Wh-" her stammering was cut short by the smaller man reappearing beside his companion.

"We found ya and we're keepin' ya!" He seemed to be expecting her to look excited at the prospect and he looked significantly crestfallen when all he received was a look of blank bemusement.

"Where's-the truck?" She groaned, letting her head rest back against the floor, trying desperately to avoid looking at the massive man standing silent guard.

"We stole it!" The shorter man cackled, pointing a finger at her like a gun. "It was a foine mornin'!"

"Stole-," she repeated dully. Her head was spinning and she rolled sideways, curling in on herself. "I need. A toilet."

The two men exchanged a look and then the larger one shrugged and ambled away, footsteps making the ground shake as he moved. The smaller man hopped back toward her, procuring a key from his pocket and waving it in front of her face .

"Oi can trust ya, right, mate?" He asked, eyes rambling along her features. "Gonna let ya up. Don't try anything." He made short work of the chains around her ankles and then heaved her upright, a wiry arm wrapping around her waist as she stumbled, legs nearly giving out beneath her. "Careful, dollface!"

With the help of her strange companion, she managed to limp her way toward the bathroom of the house they were occupying, taking a moment to wonder how they'd afforded expensive Spanish tiling and then deciding she'd be better off never asking. It was a marvelous bathroom, white marble and glass everywhere and she leaned against the sink, turning and staring at Rat as if to ask why he was still there.

He stared back.

"Privacy?" She croaked, eyeing the shower with some deep desire, the thought of hot water on her skin making her almost weep for joy.

"Wot?" His eyes followed hers and he perked up once more. "Oh, bathin'? Oi'll join ya."

She barely smothered her incredulous laugh, shaking her head and gesturing toward the door. In response he just grinned at her and then began to unbuckle his pants, kicking off his singular shoe.

"You can't-you've got to be kidding," she groaned, covering her eyes with a hand. "Get out! Get out, you weird bastard!" There was silence and when she peeked through her fingers, she found him leaning against the wall, stark-naked, staring at her.

"Oi. Am not weird." He growled at her. "Now getcha clothes off and we'll clean roight up."

She ground her teeth in frustration and then sighed. Her hands divested her of shirt, bra and then pants, taking a moment to wiggle out of her panties with a flourish, deciding the best way to fight his strange ways was to simply pretend they didn't bother her. He didn't seem terribly interested anyway, giving her a quick once-over and then nodding before hobbling into the tile-and-glass square. She joined him, nervous, but even as the water poured over them and she scrubbed the dirt and blood from her hair, he hardly even looked at her, their skin never touching. She was disturbed by the strange sense of-was it disappointment? Cleaned, dried, and then he was walking her back out to the main room, and locking the chains back around her ankles.

"Sit. Woi'll eat soon enough," he grumbled and then vanished into the house, leaving her alone with her thoughts and worry. Thoughts of how best to escape from this predicament.

Her predicament did not ease the the following day, because the smaller junker seemed to have left the house completely, leaving her alone with the hulking, masked man. He barely spoke to her, only offering the occasional grunt as he tinkered with his massive shotgun. Finally she worked up the courage and gasped out the question:

"Who ARE you?"

He was silent for a long time, as if pretending he'd not heard her, and then he turned and she felt the eyes behind the gas mask fix on her face and dig in.

"Roadhog." The words came out as a guttural snarl, as if challenging her to do something about his name.

"Oh-," she whispered, trying to figure out how best to vanish into the floorboards.

"Scared?"

"I think so, yes, yes, thanks," she sputtered, her pulse jumping in her throat as she tried to give him a defiant look and managed mostly to look concerned.

"Good." He let out a grating, low laugh and then shoved himself out of the seat, stomping over to her and hauling her up by the throat so far that her feet left the ground. "Why were you in the truck?"

She stared at him dumbly and his hand tightened, just enough to make her gasp and come back to the moment.

"I-protection?" She wheezed, "It was supposed to be-ngh. Safe transport."

He let out another one of those grating laughs, exposed stomach shaking before his fingers tightened once more and she could almost feel the eyes behind the mask narrowing.

"Why would you need protection?"

She shut her mouth defiantly and immediately regretted it, since he simply began squeezing the life from her until she was babbling and choking for air.

"Family-inheritance-hit-out-," she garbled and found herself abruptly dropped onto the nearby sofa as the Hog took a step back, arms folding over his meaty chest as he considered her. "Father left me his-research. Half-brother wants to auction-it," she panted, rubbing her throat ruefully.

"How much is it worth?" The growling question still managed to surprise her, the mask suddenly too close to her face for comfort. The figure that she named managed to startle a snort of surprise from the man and she embraced the bizarre sense of pride that she could shock him as well. "Hmph. Maybe Rat did something right," he grunted and then stomped back to his seat and flopped down, returning to his work on the gun as if their conversation had never taken place.

She was startled out of her sleep by the door slamming open, the step-click of Rat's gait scurrying across the floor as he cackled.

"Mate, you ain't gonna believe this!" He crowed triumphantly, bursting into the main room and taking in her sleepy expression of surprise and Hog's emotionless mask with glee. "She's a suit!" He pointed at her with his bionic hand, the gesture filling her with abrupt terror. "Suits on th'news wanna pay a lotta money for 'er! Whatcha got ta say for yorself, girlie?"

"I know," Hog rumbled, saving me from having to address the question immediately. Rat bounced from side to side, rubbing his hands together as he eyed her.

"Oh, roight. But we hate suits." Rat frowned, tumbling onto the sofa beside her. "What they want you for, eh? C'mon, Uncle Ratty wants a story!"

"Ah-," she began, only to realize that both of them were now staring at her intently. "My-my father was working on the design for a system that would revitalize damage biomes through intensive terraforming-."

"Roigh, in English, if y'can," Rat interjected, waving a hand at her.

"It. Fixes broken places," she summarized weakly. "Designed to exceed even the damage done on-where you're from. To turn it back into a livable place. But-."

"Wait, what th'fock is wrong with 'ome?" He was glaring at her now, "It's noice enough, ain't it, Hog?"

"T-the core explosion," she stammered. "Radiation. But-."

"Y'got the goods t'fix that? Why ain't we sellin' her roight now?" He pointed that question at his comrade who offered a lazy shrug in response.

"Damn it, LISTEN-," she finally snapped, rewarded by Rat staring at her as if she'd grown two heads.

"Oi, no need t'get pushy," he grumbled before subsiding into silence.

"The system has a flaw. The only way to achieve success is by converting everything organic in the area back into base elements," she was practically yelling at the two of them at this point. "Everything alive. Gone. So it can be rebuilt -better-. You want them to unleash that on your home? On anywhere the 'suits' think should be BETTER?" She shouted the last word inches from his face before remembering her predicament and settling back. "I'm the only thing standing between them and that program."

"Oh." Rat's face creased into thoughtful contemplation and Hog grunted; a frustrated, unhappy sound. "Oh! Sounds loike you need protectin', then," Rat giggled, nodding enthusiastically.

"For a price," Hog interjected.

"Roight. Fer a price. Oi, Hog. 'magine if we used that thing on -suits-," Rat set to cackling, drumming his fingers against his bare stomach. "Oh, that'd be a fockin' laugh."

"No one is using it on anyone!" She snapped, and then recoiled as Rat stuck his face into hers, his expression suddenly terrifying.

"Oi don't think ya get ta be the judge of tha'," he growled, before grinning at her wildly. "Only a coupl'a things we loike. Guns an' money. An' women, oi guess. Dunno."

Hog offered a deep grunt of disinterest in response.

Days passed with excruciating slowness, her ankle chains traded for a heavy anklet that Rat threatened would cripple her if she tried to leave the premises without him. Hog continued to tinker with weapons, Rat spent his time with his bombs, and she was left mostly to her own devices. Boredom drove her to the underground part of the house and she spent her time sorting through the basement of a stranger, admiring all the bits and bobs that she found below. At some point she discovered a sketchbook and a set of charcoals and carried them back abovestairs, settling herself in and passing the time drawing the two men until she was eventually distracted by Rat's return and Hog's abrupt growling of "got business" as he headed out. She was idling in the now-empty kitchen when she heard Rat make a strange sound and she hurried back out, suddenly worried that he'd managed to damage himself. Instead he was standing near her chair, one of his fingers resting on the sketch of his face.

"Ya did this?" He asked abruptly, running his tongue along his lips as he shifted from side to side.

"I did. Is-is there a problem?" She took a careful step back, uncertain as to what he might be planning.

"Nah. Loike it. Ya made me look 'uman. Not -weird-," he sneered at her, tapping his finger against the paper. "Guess ya wouldn't wanna draw that, though, yeah?"

She frowned, lowering her eyelashes for a moment.

"I'm sorry," came the quiet apology from her lips. "I shouldn't have said that to you."

"Oi, heard worse," he cackled, "But-if ya wanna apologize…," his voice trailed off and he flopped down onto the sofa, patting his lap. "C'mere."

"I-," her eyebrows shot up as she padded forward nervously. "Don't think that's appropriate."

"'Course it ain't," he giggled, lunging forward and encircling her wrist with his robotic hand and then dragging her forcefully down against him. "Ya smell noice, though." His bladed nose was abruptly buried in her hair and he let out a happy giggle, human arm winding around her waist. "Bet ya taste even better."

Her cheeks were burning and she struggled against his iron embrace, adrenaline spiking through her veins as she squirmed.

"Ya just makin' it worse," he snickered next to her ear, grinding his pelvis back up against her in cruel response. She could feel something hard pressing up against her thigh and she whimpered, slowly going still. "Oi ain't wanted somethin' like ya in a long time now, yeah?"

"Why-now?" She breathed, trying to keep her words steady as he ran the tips of his fingers up her sides.

"Y'got somethin' about ya. Oi don't fuckin' understand it," he was speaking into the shell of her ear, "Oi stopped carin' about women ages ago, an' now you're 'ere. Fuckin' it up." He sounded frustrated, his hand clamping down on her thigh. "So oi'm gonna fuck you up."

"Don't-," she only managed to get one word out before he shoved her forward, letting her fall to her hands and knees on the floor as he began to divest himself of clothes and explosive accessories. She scrambled forward, much to his amusement, and then pushed herself to her feet, darting off into another room. An escape that was quickly ended when she collided with the solid bulk of Hog and practically bounced backward with a scream, pressing herself up against the wall. "Please don't do this," she whispered as the massive junker advanced, reaching out a hand as she twitched in fear and then slammed her eyes shut. The hand never landed and she cracked open an eye after a few long seconds to see Rat appear in the doorway and then begin hooting with laughter.

"Shoulda seen ya face!" He was almost in tears, shoulders heaving as she stared at him in disbelief. "Oi never woulda believed that stone would break!"

"Y-you were joking?" She sputtered, righteous indignation blazing in her eyes.

"Huh? Oh, nah. Figured oi'd have a laugh first, though, yeah?" And then the massive hand descended, cuffing her about the back of the neck and dragging her up into the air. She was carried, unceremoniously, back to the bedroom and thrown onto the bed. Then the huge man simply sat down on the floor, leaning back on his hands as Rat hobbled in after them. "Play nice or oi'll let 'im have a go," he snickered, and all she could do was push herself further across the bed away from them until her back was pinned against the wall once more.

For a man with only one leg, he moved with supernatural speed, and she abruptly found herself yanked and then shoved down onto her stomach as he used his good leg to pin her around the waist. She struggled, trying to shake him off, until a snort from Hog frightened her into silence.

"We ain't wanna hurt you," Rat explained from atop her, as if this were nothing more than a casual day, all the while his hands tugging her pants and underwear down and then wedging his human hand between her legs. "Oi want ya to enjoy yaself." His index finger began to grind against her clit, almost painfully, and she cried out as he forced the feeling against her, giggling as she gave a sob of confused arousal and her legs shifted apart of their own accord. "Oh, that's roight," he growled, one of his fingers stroking against her slit and then forcing its way inside of her, curling and grinding. She became aware that his leg had moved and she was simply laying on the bed, her bottom hiked up into the air as he fingered and stroked her, cheeks pink, breath shallow.

"God, please,-" she groaned, trying to scoot forward and being rewarded for her efforts by a second finger working inside of her and dropping her to her stomach again as she shivered.

"Oi think she likes it," Rat cackled and she raised her head to see that his huge companion had freed his cock from his pants and was watching the two of them, one meaty hand stroking the equally massive length. "Oi think 'e likes ya," he whispered down to her, "Oi do too." He kept pushing her forward until he finally hopped from the bed, pressing her down against the edge of it so that only her torso still rested on the mattress. She felt her legs pushed apart and then the intense scrutiny of both of them staring at her most private place. Hog made a deep grunt of approval and suddenly the bed dipped with his heavy weight and one of his massive hands settled in her hair and practically dragged her face-to-skin with his cock.

"Suck." The order reverberated in her chest and she made a sound of protest that turned into a strangled moan as Rat slid in behind her, the tip of his cock pressed against her entrance.

"Be a good girl," he mocked, and she felt Hog's fist tighten in her hair. Shaking, she flicked her tongue out against him and he gave a snort of amusement, forcing her down until she had no choice but to let him fill her mouth. Rat thrust in as she did, the two of them skewering her neatly between them as Hog proceeded to fuck her throat cruelly as she choked. "She loikes it, mate," Rat cackled. "Wetter'n an ocean down 'ere." Her skin flushed crimson with embarrassment as she found herself sinking into the rhythm, hips twitching eagerly beneath his hands. "What a foikin' slut ya are."

She thought she was dying, barely able to breath, barely able to gasp in -a- breath before she was slammed down against the pair of cocks, a strangled whimper escaping from her. Over and over and then suddenly she was being dragged upward, collapsed across Hog's body as he fit his head at her entrance and began to push, the size of him making her sob, fingers clawing at his shoulders.

"She can't help herself," the huge man rumbled, massive hands pressing down on her hips until she was seated against him, chin against her chest, her eyes barely open.

"Neither can oi," giggled the other man, his fingers dipping in between them and scooping up some of that wetness and then she felt one finger press against her anus and she let out a pleading cry that was met by a rumble of laughter from Hog. The finger rubbed and rubbed, working its way inside of her ass with surprising gentleness and patience, and she shivered as the sparks of heat flashed up along her spine. "Don' worry, doll, oi've got ya," Rat hissed beside her ear as a second finger slowly joined the first and the two men began to fuck her in rhythm, until she was panting and begging for mercy.

"Don't know the meaning of that word," Hog snarled, and then the fingers were replaced with the blunt tip of a cock and his partner began to slide himself inside her, one hand cupping a breast, the other one toying with the bundle of nerves between her legs.

"Ya ours now," the smaller man cackled as she groaned and leaned back against him, his teeth sinking into her shoulder brutally as if to emphasize the point. "An' we're gonna make ya say it."

This was never the position she'd pictured herself in, trapped between the two of them as they thrust into her harder and harder, her head tipped back over Rat's shoulder as he cooed to her in indecipherable words of desire. This was not how she pictured her next orgasm, stiffening in their arms and then screaming as Rat's teeth sank into her neck deep enough to draw blood. This was not how she'd pictured her evening, collapsed onto the mattress as their cum seeped from her cunt and her ass and Rat curled up against her, while the Hog simply slumped back against the wall with a grunt of approval.

"Say it," the smaller man prompted, slapping her ass with no small amount of force.

"I'm-." She paused, receiving another sharp spank and groaning softly. "Yours."

Rat simply began laughing and Hog joined in and then Rat's face was beside hers and he flashed her a gold-capped grin. "Good. 'cause oi'm ready for more."


End file.
